Old
by BlueRoseInMidnight
Summary: Molly Weasley is a caring wife, a loving mother, and a dear friend. but never has she considered herself to be old. How could a picture, a little girl, and a single word change that?


Hi to all Harry Potter fans out there! i've been reading Harry Potter Fics for come time now, so i decided to take a crack at writing one. Hope i did it justice.

**Disclaimer**:i don't own harry potter in any way. if i did, fred wouldn't have died and umbridge would have been fed to a hippogriff her first day at Hogwarts

* * *

><p>Old<p>

Molly Weasley would easily admit she had lived for quite a number of years. She was a caring wife, a loving mother, and a dear friend as anyone who knew her would kindly and truthfully describe her.

Old was not one of those things.

She would say she was mature only on her wedding night to the love of her life.

She would admit she had grown up when her first born was born.

She would claim it was stress caused from the Second Great War and the death of her son that gray hair was beginning to sprout.

She would insist it was a fluke that she was slowing down with her house work.

No, Molly Weasley would never admit to herself that she was old.

But the moment it finally struck her was a way she had never imagined.

"Dada"

For that afternoon, she had volunteered to watch her youngest son's daughter while he and his wife went to work (and probably a bi of something else, but she chose not to ask.)

She had been walking around the house, showing baby Rose all the different pictures across the walls. The little girl had only giggled in her arms as they moved to the staircase. there, pictures lined the walls in bunches, memories of years that had gone past.

Finally, they had come to a section of wall dedicated solely to Hogwarts memories. It was one certain picture that had finally caught the three year olds eye.

It was a picture of three young children sitting by the lake on the Hogwarts grounds. There was a skinny boy with black hair, glasses and a funny scar, not quite hidden under his bangs. There was a young girl with bushy brown hair, the only girl in the picture, who was right beside the black haired boy, one hand waving, the other around the waist of the last person on her other side. This boy was taller than the both of them, with bright red hair, freckles all over his pale cheeks and an incredibly infectious smile. He was also waving to them with the arm not wrapped around the bushy haired girl's shoulders.

"Dada"

Molly had been shocked to say the least. She looked away from the picture of her children (birth child and in-laws) and stared down at the child on her hip. The little red haired girl with brown eyes was stretching her little hand toward the picture, gazing at it in wonder, but eyes only for the boy with the red hair.

That was it. That was the moment Molly could no longer avoid it. The moment she knew she was old.

Her youngest son, second to last child, her little Ronald, had grown up and left her. All her children had grown up and left her. But it wasn't till this very moment, seeing his picture as a young boy while his daughter called out to him, that she could finally see it. Acknowledge it. Accept it.

Hours later, Ron came by to pick up his daughter. She was abnormally quite while he hugged her, kissed her on the cheek and flooed to his own home. She was still lost in thought.

When they were both gone, she flopped down in her own bedroom and after a long period of time, finally said,

"I'm old."

"I'm older."

She wasn't even startled. She had grown to know that voice all too well. When strong arms wrapped their way around her, she could only smile and lean back against him.

"Wanna be old together?"

She didn't think she could answer that. With a small child in her arms, she felt old. But when she was in his arms, Arthur Weasley, she felt seventeen again.

"Sure, but let's pretend to be young again. Just for tonight."

Age is a very pointless thing. When you're with the one you love, it doesn't even occur to you.

You have all the time in the world.

* * *

><p>First Harry Potter fic Ever! Leave a review please so i know whether its good, or i shouldn't both to try again.<p> 


End file.
